U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,763 discloses a toy gun formed of two complimentary metal stampings held together with five crimped outwardly extending projections.
The metal stampings together define a handle portion, a body portion including a slot for activating a trigger, and an outwardly extending barrel portion housing an air cylinder and a pop mechanism.
Located between the metal stampings is a generally U-shaped guide assembly for a trigger assembly for operating the pop mechanism.
However, the design described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,763 has the disadvantage that the metal stampings do not have a classical or collector's item external appearance.
The toy guns according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,763 were made with a consreaction whereby the metal stampings were held together with five crimped projections. These projections do not make a classical or collector's item appearance. Furthermore, the crimped projections are less rugged.
The U-shaped guide trigger assembly described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,763 is an expensive member and makes fabrication of the assembly according to the '763 patent unnecessarily complicated and expensive.